


Conflict

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [7]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Bitterness, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Vinneketh has come of age and is preparing to endure the Trials of the Gods..but his emotions are thrown into chaos when Bomani makes a startling confession.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While part of the KISSteriaverse this series is a bit of a spin off revolving around Ankh Warrior and his companions~ Hope you enjoy! =3

Bomani loved to watch Vinneketh train. With a golden khopesh held tightly in each hand he moved fluidly..gracefully, leaping and spinning through the air to cut down his targets with ease. He had the fierceness of a warrior and the elegance of a dancer. He was a perfect balance of loveliness and deadliness. Since coming of age Vinneketh had grown even more attractive, and Bomani was quick to notice. He found himself doing anything he could to be close to Vinneketh. To touch him. To see him smile. He knew he was completely in love.

“Bomani?”

The sound of Vinneketh’s voice jarred him back to reality. He cursed under his breath. He didn’t plan on getting caught watching. But Vinneketh just smiled, setting down his weapons before going over to him. “Were you waiting to train? If you have been here for a long time I apologize. I just..needed to get some frustrations out..” Bomani shook his head. “There’s no need for you to apologize. Really. With your Trials coming up I can perfectly understand why you’d need to stay here longer. He took a towel hanging from a nearby rack and handed it over. “Take this~ I can’t imagine that sweat dripping into your eyes feels pleasant.” 

“No it certainly does not~” 

Their hands touched briefly when the towel passed between them. Just that small contact alone made Bomani’s heart rate speed up. The conflict between his head and his heart was stronger than ever. He wanted _so_ badly to confess his love..but at the same time should he burden Vinneketh with such feelings mere days before his Trials? “Something troubles you, Bomani. I sense it.” Of course he could. Vinneketh’s clairvoyance was masterful even without the assistance of the Gods. “I can never keep anything from you can I? I do..have something on my mind, yes..but I think now is not the appropriate time to discuss it.” This piqued Vinneketh’s curiosity. “Does it..have to do with me?” When Bomani nodded he reached out to stroke his cheek. “It is clear that this is important to you, my friend~ If you are concerned for me–”

“No..that’s not it. Well..that’s part of it but..it’s small in comparison. I’m fully confident that you’ll overcome the Trials. I’ve seen your power. I know you’ve been training like a man possessed to be a proper vessel for the Gods. I just want you to know..that I will follow wherever you lead~” A flood of the warrior’s emotions passed into Vinneketh like an arc of electricity causing him to quickly pull away his hand. “Bomani I…” Vinneketh shuddered, but his anxiety melted away when he felt powerful arms wrap themselves around him and a warm, solid chest against his bare back. “You felt it then. You know how I feel about you.” 

“Y-yes..” 

“I..wanted to wait until after the Trials to tell you but I..just couldn’t stand not being near you for that long..” 

“I do not know what to say..” 

“Then don’t say anything..” Bomani tilted Vinneketh’s face upwards, stroking his thumb across the dancer’s enticingly plump lower lip. “..just..let me take your mind off everything tonight..” Their lips met in a gentle kiss, then again, deeper and more heated. Vinneketh could feel the warrior’s strong emotion of affection quickly giving way to one of arousal, making him pull away. “Bomani..I cannot..give you what you desire..it is all too much..” 

“Vinneketh..all I desire is you.” 

“I am sorry..” 

With tear filled eyes Vinneketh disappeared out the door. Bomani stood there and stared at the empty doorway. “I will wait then. After the Trials you will be yourself again..and we can be together.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Trials Bomani continues his relentless pursuit of Vinneketh’s heart.

Vinneketh had passed his Trials. Bomani knew that he would. He’d been favored by the Gods on the day he was born. When he exited the Gods’ Temple the warrior immediately noticed the change. Not just in his spiritual energy but in his appearance. Vinneketh always loved standing out in a crowd. He painted his lips gold, brushed gold dust along his cheekbones and eyelids and lined his eyes with black kohl. Now his eyes were still lined the way he loved but his face was pure white, his lips were painted black and a golden ankh was painted along his brow and down his nose as a symbol of the Gods’ blessing. He walked as if he were floating on the air. Bomani had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. “Look at you. Your radiance would put the sun to shame.” He took the dancer’s hand and kissed it. His skin was so incredibly warm. “The things you say~ You never fail to make me blush~” He smirked, taking Vinneketh by the waist and pulling him closer. “I intend to do much more than that~” 

“Bomani…I am not certain I should engage in intimacy so soon after everything that has transpired..”

“What is so wrong with just wanting to be near you?”

“Because that is not how your mind works. The night we kissed..I felt it. Your thoughts immediately devolved into the obscene.” The warrior sighed heavily. “Yes, I wish to take you to bed with me. Is that such a terrible thing? It’s perfectly normal to have such thoughts about someone you’re attracted to!” Vinneketh shook his head. “That is true, yes..but..why must it be now? Can we not take our time and build up to it?” 

“I’ve been without you for _two weeks._ Don’t you think you’ve kept me waiting long enough?” 

_“Me?!”_ The dancer’s brow creased in anger. “I cannot even describe to you what I have had to endure while I was inside that temple and all you can think about is _your_ sexual appetite?! _KOL KHARA!!_” He slapped the warrior hard across the face and stormed off. Holding his stinging face, Bomani watched the object of his desire leave him behind once more. 

This was merely a bump in the road.

He had absolutely no intention of giving up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kol khara = ‘Eat shit’  
Sorry this is so short. It'll get better in the next chapter~ ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bomani goes out of his way to try to make amends..but Vinneketh delivers a harsh truth instead..

_“I am yours~”   
_

_Bomani pressed kisses along the smooth skin of Vinneketh’s naked back, who let out a wonderful melody of soft sighs and moans. One hand had the dancer’s wrist pinned to the bed while the other caressed the insides of his thighs. _

_“Ohh yes..pleasure me~!” _

Then like a cruel joke, everything vanished and he was alone.

Bomani sat up in bed, panting and covered in sweat. Another dream. He cursed. “Gods..why do you torment me so..?” Perhaps some time in the training hall would help him take his mind of things for a while. He pulled on a pair of pants and grabbed his training weapon.

As he approached he found the lights already on. Somebody else who couldn’t sleep? Peeking in, his heart was practically caught in his throat when he saw Vinneketh. The black chiffon material of his robes billowed about him as he danced. It was like watching art come to life. The way his body moved was captivating. Sensuous. _Arousing._ He grunted and turned away. He shouldn’t be here. He knew the dancer was still upset with him. He had to make everything right again. 

* * *

In the morning he went to visit Dalila at his Oasis. The blond warrior was doing his usual morning routine: having tea, tending to his expansive lotus garden and writing in his journal. When he was spotted Dalila smiled and waved. “Bomani! It’s so rare to see you here! Come and join me, my friend! The lotus blossoms are looking especially beautiful today don’t you think~? Would you like some tea? Perhaps..something to relax you a little? You look like you haven’t slept..” Bomani fell into a chair with a heavy sigh. “I haven’t..but I don’t think tea is going to help me. I need _your_ help. Vinneketh is upset with me.” Dalila raised an eyebrow. “Oh. I’m..sorry to hear that. We had noticed he had been a little distant from all of us lately after his Trials. Hopefully it will pass once he regains control.” 

“It goes much further than that with me.” 

Dalila silently sipped his tea. He had a distinct feeling that he probably shouldn’t ask for details. “Well..what help can I possibly offer you?” 

“What kind of flowers does he like?” 

Not long after he sent Bomani off, Vinneketh came to visit him as well. He was going to be busy today~ He smiled and offered the dancer a seat as he poured him a cup of tea. “You’re looking very troubled, my friend. Is there something you need?” Vinneketh sighed, holding his cup tightly. “I hate to burden you..but I do not think Masika would understand.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! You’re never a burden!” 

“Thank you~ The past few days have been..very difficult. Bomani…is fully intent on trying to prove that he is in love with me..but I…cannot return those feelings. I care for him deeply. We have been together since we were young. I love you all as family. At this stage..I cannot see him as anything more than a brother.” Dalila chewed at his lip. Bomani was _definitely_ not going to be happy when he heard that. Vinneketh narrowed his eyes. “You already know. He has been here?” 

“You just missed each other in fact.” 

“What did he tell you?” 

“I..didn’t ask many questions. He just..told me you were upset with him and he asked me what kind of flowers you might like.” 

“I see..” Vinneketh went quiet, sipping his tea in contemplation. “Bomani is indeed a complicated individual. He does have a caring side, but his aggressiveness can be very frightening. Having to fight for his own survival as a war orphan, aggression is part of his being. He is fueled by his passions. I just wish..he would think of me as more than just someone he wishes to bed. I know it is to be expected considering our age..but..” Dalila placed a hand on his shoulder. “If that’s the way you truly feel then you must tell him. He needs to know where he really stands with you, and he has the right to know the truth.” Vinneketh nodded slowly. “You are right..I dread how he will react..but it will be worse if I ignore it.” He finished his tea and stood up, hugging Dalila tightly. “Gods bless you, my friend~” 

“I’d say the same but they already have~ Good luck~” 

* * *

On the way back to his room one of the Palace’s young messengers ran up to him. “Pardon me, Master Vinneketh! I was instructed to give this to you!” The boy handed over a small scroll held together by an Uroboros seal. He smiled and handed the boy a gold coin. “Thank you~” The boy bowed, happily holding the coin close to his chest and running off. Vinneketh pulled off the seal, exhaling before opening the parchment up to read it. 

_Vinneketh,_

_It hurts not being able to speak to you. I have so many things I must say. Please consider meeting with me. I will be on the Palace balcony overlooking the Obelisk. We’ll never get past this if we don’t talk to each other._

_ Bomani_

He stared at the note before placing it inside his robe. It was a relief to know the warrior wanted to resolve this peacefully. There would be no harm in just hearing him out right? He set off towards the Palace stairs up to the balconies. Bomani stood waiting for him with his arms behind his back. He could see the relief in the warrior’s expression. “I’m glad you chose to come. I have something for you.” He held out a large bouquet of flowers. Vinneketh covered his mouth as he gasped. “Queen of the Night lilies..those are my favorite~ They are so beautiful~” He took the flowers and held them close, breathing in their sweet scent. “Thank you so much~” 

“They were..a suggestion from Dalila. He seems to know your taste in flowers like the back of his hand.” Vinneketh laughed. “Oh yes~ He makes it his business to know everyone’s flower preferences~” Bomani took a small step forward. “I hoped..we could talk as well. I regret everything that I said to you after your Trials. It was..complete shit. I want you to know how sorry I am and I hope that..eventually you will allow me to court you the proper way.” The dancer stared down at his flowers with a grimace. “Bomani..I know..how much you wish to be with me..but I…I simply..do not love you in such a way..” His eyes filled with tears as he felt the warrior’s heart shatter. “Please, Vinneketh.. I _need_ to be near you. I..I dream of you..I wake from those dreams aching for you. What..can I do to make you love me..?” Vinneketh shook his head. “No..my heart cannot be won that way. You must understand..love cannot be forced. We are both too young to fully realize what we want from our lives. Let us just remain friends for now. Perhaps once we have reached adulthood things will be different.” 

After only getting a small grunt in reply, Vinneketh decided to leave the warrior to his own torrential thoughts. Bomani’s fists were clenched so tightly his nails were cutting into his palms. He wanted to scream. He wanted to fly into a rage and cut down everything in his path. He thought he had done everything right!! 

_ **SO WHY?! ** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinneketh discovers that the Gods have plans of their own.

Vinneketh’s patience was wearing thin. Did the conversation he’d had with Bomani only a few days ago mean _nothing?_ Apparently so because there seemed to be no escape from the warrior’s covetous gaze. He felt eyes on him while he trained, while he danced, sometimes even while he slept. He didn’t want to believe Bomani would go _that_ far, but sometimes he wondered.. He was never sure how to act. With Dalila and Masika around everything was fine. When they were alone..it was incredibly awkward. Vinneketh sometimes felt guilty. It was not his intention to make Bomani feel like a terrible person for being in love with him. He just couldn’t see them together romantically.

With such heavy thoughts troubling his sleep Vinneketh decided to meditate in the Gods’ Temple before going to bed. With candles lit and incense burning he sat in front of the Gods’ Altar, looking up at the giant golden statue of Ra. “O mighty Ra..I come before you for guidance. My mind’s eye is blind. I cannot help but think there is something the Gods wish to tell me. I implore you..as your chosen vessel..bestow upon me your wisdom and grant me peace.”The statue’s eyes glowed brightly as did his own. He sat frozen while Ra spoke to him. 

_CHOSEN VESSEL. WE HAVE INDEED CALLED YOU HERE FOR A PURPOSE. WE HAVE GREATER TASKS FOR YOU TO ACCOMPLISH, BUT NOT IN THE REALM OF SPHYNXIA. THE ONE CALLED BOMANI ROBOROS IS NOT YOUR DESTINED ONE. YOUR TRUE KINDRED SPIRIT DWELLS WITHIN ANOTHER REALM. **YOU** MUST SEEK **HIM **OUT. ONLY THEN WILL YOU BE AT PEACE._

Sudden images flashed in his mind. Images of a tall man dressed in heavy armor and leather wings with eyes glowing red, his face obscured by shadows. His mouth opened, showing off his razor sharp fangs as he spat fire. He raised his hand, his clawed fingers moving in a beckoning motion. **“Come to me, my Treasure…”** His voice was a deep menacing growl.** “I am waiting for you..” **

“W-who are you..? I cannot see your face..”

**“You will know me when you see me. Follow the Star.”**

“I do not understand..!”

**“You will know when it is time.”** The voice began to fade. **“You will know..”**

“WAIT!!” 

Vinneketh woke from his trance with a loud gasp. He sat there trembling, looking up at the statue once more. He still had so many questions, but now there was a clear path to follow. He only needed to discover the starting point on his own. “I..I think I understand now..” Once he stopped trembling he bowed. “Thank you, mighty Ra for your blessings~ A tremendous weight has been lifted from my heart this night~” 

For the first time since the whole ordeal began Vinneketh slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Livvie on tumblr for giving me the idea for this chapter~ Now it has a perfect tie in to the Golden Dancer series! =3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinneketh is ready to set out on his new path. Fearing he’ll lose his love forever, Bomani does something desperate.

Two years had passed since Vinneketh received his vision. He knew the Gods would not make him wait forever, but he still wondered if he had done anything wrong. Bomani didn’t know what to make of any of it. He had no idea where the sudden change had come from and even more upset that it had nothing to do with him. Any time he asked, Vinneketh would give him vague answers. It drove him crazy. In the morning he’d follow the dancer when he went to have breakfast and tea with Dalila. Perhaps then he’d finally get some answers. 

Upon entering the Oasis, Dalila greeted Vinneketh with a smile, guiding him to his table where he already had food set out and tea poured. “I thought we shouldn’t waste time. Your note sounded so troubling.” Vinneketh sighed as he sat down, picking up his tea to take a sip. “I just…I wish I knew if I am doing everything the Gods are expecting of me. It has been so long since I have had my vision..I thought I would have already been given the sign I have been looking for by now. Have I missed something..?” Dalila shook his head. “I know that must be difficult. The Gods can be so very cryptic. They only leave you the smallest of breadcrumbs for you to follow.” 

“The thing is..I am not completely in the dark. I know that I must leave Sphynxia to find the one I am destined for..I just have no idea where I need to go.” Bomani froze against the statue he had hidden himself behind. Leave Sphynxia? Why couldn’t _he_ be the one Vinneketh was destined for? _**WHY WERE THE GODS SO CRUEL?! **_He couldn’t listen to any more. He stormed off to his chambers for his training weapon. He needed to hit something. Dalila twisted a lock of hair around his finger, a force of habit when he was deep in thought. “One thing keeps sticking out to me. ‘Follow the Star’. I think that’s what you need to focus on the most. Everything else will fall into place once you discover the true meaning of that phrase. I’m certain of it~” Vinneketh smiled. “You always give the best advice so I will make sure I follow it~” With his mind put slightly at ease he could finally enjoy the rest of his breakfast. 

No matter how hard he tried Bomani could not get what Vinneketh said out of his mind. “How..could he even think about leaving Sphynxia..?” He grunted with effort as he cut down one target after another. “About..leaving _me..?!_” He attacked the last target so hard he sent it flying. He panted heavily, partly from training and partly from anger. “I’m not going to stand for this..I _won’t._” After taking a few moments to calm himself he went back to his chambers to change. He had a plan. 

A few days later Vinneketh received a summons from his Master. He quickly rushed to the Temple of Ra to meet with him. Master Radames was standing in front of the Gods’ Altar reading a letter that had just been delivered. “I am here, Master! Is there something you wish of me?” Radames looked up and smiled. “Ah, Vinneketh..good~. It seems the Court of KISSteria wishes to meet with us to discuss an alliance. I have an important task for you, my son. I am afraid I cannot accept the invitation to meet with KISSteria’s Elder. The Gods need me here. I wish for you to go in my stead as an Ambassador of Sphynxia.” He handed over the letter. “Can you do this for me?” Vinneketh was struck speechless. An Ambassadorship? So soon after passing his Trials? He must be dreaming! “M-Master I…this..is an incredible honor. Of course I will accept! This could be most beneficial to both our realms!” He accepted the letter and read through it. The words were elegant, cordial and full of promise. However it was not signed by the Elder. The signature belonged to KISSteria’s Prince StarChild. His heart skipped a few beats when he saw the Prince’s seal. A beautiful red rose with its vines wrapped around a star. _That was it. That was the sign._ His excitement escalated as he held the letter close to his chest. “I will gather the others and we will leave right away!” 

Sphynxia’s Ambassador caravans were prepared quickly. The Warrior Troupe waited in the Palace’s main hall as their belongings were loaded up for departure. “The..Master spoke to you did he?” Bomani asked, standing close to Vinneketh. The dancer nodded, still holding the letter tightly in his hands. “He did~ This journey will be wonderful! A new realm..a new alliance..and my vision finally becoming a reality~” Bomani’s disappointment was evident in his expression. He had planned everything out so well. The Master was _supposed_ to speak to him about the betrothal arrangements that he had made. Then that letter came..and it ruined everything. His knuckles turned white as he seethed quietly with anger. The Gods were indeed cruel. But he would wait. Another opportunity was sure to present itself. 

He’d wait for an eternity to have Vinneketh as his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tale continues in Golden Dancer~


End file.
